Halo
by Kaiisan
Summary: HitsuHina AU: Momo is new in Seireitei High and since her first day, she's been curious about the loner Toshiro Histugaya, who is as cold as ice to everyone...except her. Well, at least not as much. Will Momo melt his frozen heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** HitsuHina AU: Momo is new in Seireitei High and since her first day, she's been curious about the loner Toshiro Histugaya, who is as cold as ice to everyone...except her. Well, at least not as much. Will Momo melt his frozen heart?

**Age:** Toshiro - 16 almost 17, Momo - just turned 16 (in case you haven't read my other fanfics, I have a thing for making the males older than the females...)

Also, they're both still short, but Shiro-chan is just the tinsiest bit taller...cause I'm a sucker for the-boyfriend-is-taller-than-the-girlfriend relationships ^^; even though it doesn't really matter...

* * *

><p>"Class, first off let me say, welcome back to your second year of high school! I hope you all had a great summer holidays. We have a new student this year, please welcome, Hinamori Momo." the sensei, Shunsui Kyoraku, lifted an arm covered in floral robes and rested his hand on the her shoulder.<p>

A short, raven-haired girl with brown eyes and uncertain look on her face stood next to him. She looked down at her shoes unceratinly. A dark haired girl at the back by the window suddenly stuck her hand up. "You can come sit by me if you want."

Momo's head snapped up at her voice, and she smiled. "H-hai," she stammered. What she didn't notice was that a white-haired boy was looking at her with faint interest, an unusual feature on this particular boy's face. On the other hand, a spiky redheaded boy noticed this and 'accidently' tripped Momo as she walked past, sending her flying towards the white haired boy sitting behind the redhead. Her bag skidded along the ground towards the girl, yet Momo landed in front of him.

"Hey, are you ok?" the snowy-haired kid immediately asked, getting up and grabbing her upper arm, pulling her to her feet. When they both stood to full height, Momo realised three things; one, he was just a bit taller than her in a nice way; two, judging by the grip he had on her arm, he was quite strong and under those grey skinny jeans and ice-blue hoodie there were pretty streamlined muscles; three, even though he was scowling he was quite cute with his snow-white hair and teal eyes.

"H-hai, thank you." she stammered. He let go of her arm.

"Baka. Next time pay attention to your surroundings." he muttered. He then slapped the back of the red-headed boy. "And you, Renji, shouldn't trip girls. It's impolite."

"Why should I listen to you, kid?" was the reply. A few sniggers travelled the room. His eye twitched, but the white-haired boy said nothing, simply sitting down again. Momo quickly seated herself, blushing bright red.

"Now class, settle. I want you to turn to pages 10 and 11 in your maths books and do both pages. If you finish before the bell, you have free time."

The whole class settled into the work, murmuring quietly to the person next to them. Momo noticed the white-haired boy sat alone.

"That's Toshiro Hitsugaya," the girl next to her whispered suddenly, making Momo jump. The girl smiled. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, nice to meet you, Momo."

"Nice to meet you too." Momo smiled. "So, uh, is he always soo...cold? Toshiro?"

Rukia nodded. "Cold as ice, he is. Though I'm actually surprised, he was being quite friendly with you just now."

"That was friendly?" Momo whispered in surprise. She looked down at her maths and decided to get started on it. After the first page was done, she glanced around the class. Most had frustrated looks on their faces; obviously they found maths difficult, like she noticed Rukia did. She then noticed that Toshiro was already finished. His textbook and writing utensils sat off to one side of his lonely desk, and he was reading a book that sat on his lap, his hair falling in his face. She noticed him stiffen, as if he felt her eyes on him, and he ever-so-slightly tilted his bowed head, so that he caught her eye. She blushed and went back to her work. She failed to notice the faint upwards tilt of Toshiro's lips before he went back to reading.

**-Lunch-**

"So let me introduce you to the Group!" Rukia laughed, leading Momo down the hall to the roof where they usually ate. When they burst through the door they were greeted by a bunch of teens from different years.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki," Rukia pointed to the orange-haired, super tall teen wearing a plain, tight-fitting white shirt with 15 in a sort of symble on it and tight jeans. "That lot over there are Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Adarame, Kira Iziru, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, but we call him Chad, Orihime Inoue, and Tatsuki Arisawa." she pointed in order to the redheaded teen who had tripped her earlier, a bald boy who claims he shaves and is NOT bald, a blonde boy, a skinny teen guy with black hair and glasses and a super-freaking-tall dark-haired teen who screamed strength. Inoue was a orange haired girl with big gray eyes and large assets and obviously loved floral themed clothing. Tatsuki had short black hair and the tomboy-ish air of confidence about her. They all greeted her and she greeted them back.

Momo ate her lunch in silent, only talking when she was answering questions. She sat a little way away from the group, and had a pretty good view of the school grounds. There were lots of kids eating outside in this nice weather. However, she found herself searching out one in particular...

She spotted him under a cherry blossom tree, farthest away from the school. He was alone of course, which made Momo wonder if he had any friends.

"What you starin' at?" Rukia asked, looking in the same direction as Momo. Momo quickly found a group of older teens and pointed to them. "They were talking to Renji earlier, are they also part of this group?"

"Nah, they're from the year above us, but our group hangs with theirs sometimes. Matsumoto throws alot of parties too, and we're like the VIPs of them everytime, which is cool." she grinned. "Matsumoto Rangiku is the strawberry-blonde with big boobs. She's 'secretly' - though it's never a secret if it involves Matsumoto - dating the gray-haired boy with the weird smirk, Gin Ichimaru. That crazy-looking guy with the spikes and eye patch is this guy Zaraki. We don't know much about him, he just likes picking fights. And then there's the good-looking guy with the scars and 69 tattoo...that's Hisagi Shuhei. He has a lot of fan girls running after him because he has that hot 'bad boy' look."

Momo wasn't paying attention to Rukia's babble, she was watching Matsumoto call over Toshiro, who wouldn't budge. She then shouted something else, making Toshiro jump up and start yelling. This obviously didn't faze the girl because she replied with something else, making her group, plus the other nearby kids who'd overheard, point and laugh at Toshiro. Momo couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was angry judging by the way he swore at Matsumoto and stormed off behind the cherry blossom tree and into the woods.

"I'm gonna go walk around a bit." Momo didn't even realise she had spoken until she heard Rukia replying.

"Okay, you want me to show you around?" she asked. Momo shook her head.

"No thanks, I just wanna explore for a bit. We have half an hour before lunch ends." Momo smiled to make it more convincing. Rukia shrugged and got up to go yell at Ichigo, or whatever. Momo took her rubbish and threw it away in the next bin. She wandered around, making sure to stay away from Matsumoto's group and out of eyesight of Rukia's group. She found herself under the very cherry blossom tree Toshiro was under not five minutes later. Petals fell and danced in the summer breeze, tickling her skin and making her smile. She looked behind the tree and saw a small path through the undergrowth; it was the path Toshiro had taken when he ran away from the people laughing at him. She hesitated, then quickly ran down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>I have waaaay to many story Ideas in my head right now. Most of them are songfic ideas, sooo...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** HitsuHina AU: Momo is new in Seireitei High and since her first day, she's been curious about the loner Toshiro Histugaya, who is as cold as ice to everyone...except her. Well, at least not as much. Will Momo melt his frozen heart?

**Note:** hmmm...should I include Aizen in this? o.O

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

><p>Momo walked down the path, taking in her surroundings. Oak trees, pine and birch surrounded her. The path was worn to dirt and occasionally there was a muddy patch where a single footprint would stand. <em>"Hitsugaya-kun..."<em> she frowned. Matsumoto must be really mean to pick on a single person like that. When a fallen log blocked her path, Momo grudgingly climbed across it, making sure her long black skirt didn't catch in the vines covering it. She landed on the other side with a small thud. She wiped off her skirt and brushed down her sleeveless purple shirt and white jeansjacket.

In front of her was a shrubby clearing; on the far side seemed to be a pile of boulders trickling water into a small stream. She could hear something behind them.

"H-hitsugaya-kun?" she stammered, hesitatingly inching around the rocks, giving them a wide birth.

Toshiro sat there, leaning with his back against the rocks and his arms crossed against his knees. He was staring at the mini waterfall with a mixture of anger, sadness and...guilt?

"Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked again. His head snapped up in surprise.

"H-hinamori-san!" he stuttered, surprised. He jumped up. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I saw Rangiku-san yelling at you, and you coming here...I wanted to see if you were alright..." she trailed off, looking down at her hands.

"I'm fine." Momo's head jerked up to face him at his cold words. He brushed off his butt with one hand, making Momo blush and look off into the woods. He folded his arms across his chest and walked into her line of view. "Why are you so bothered about me anyways?"

"I-I thought you could use a friend." Momo scratched the back of her head. Toshiro scowled.

"You think I don't have any?" he yelled. "You thought because everyone here hates me, I must be some loser to take pity on? I don't need people who think like that!"

"Mou, I didn't think that at all!" Momo snapped, making both of them step back in surprise. Her eyes narrowed. "Believe it or not, but when you asked me if I was okay, you were the first friendly voice I heard today. And while you think everyone here hates you; here's a newflash: I don't. And I don't pity you, I just happen to know how it feels to have no-one stand beside you!" she cried, tears welling up.

"What would you know of loneliness? You were covered in kids during lunch. Yeah I saw you."

"You can't judge me by the way others treat me!"

"You're judging me like that!"

"Mou," she sighed. She gave up and sat where Toshiro had sat a few minutes ago. "Do you like hurting everyone who tries to help you?"

"...no," he sighed too. He sat down a little ways from her. "The kids hate me here...cause I'm an orphan. I have no parents."

Momo was silent for a while, eyes wide in surprise. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Hitsugaya-kun."

"It is in their eyes." Toshiro held his face in one hand, he looked at her. Momo didn't notice, she was staring at the water. "What are you thinking?"

"...that we have a lot in common." she admitted. "I'm an orphan too."

It was his turn to be surprised now. "Seriously?"

"No, baka, I'm actually from the moon." she smirked. "Duh."

Just then, the bell for class rang. They had five mintues to get back to class! Toshiro jumped to his feet and pulled Momo up. "We need to hurry, Hinamori-san!" he told her, pulling her along with him. She escaped his grasp and ran beside him.

"It's Momo," she smiled. They climbed over the tree trunk and reached the school grounds, which were emptying as the kids returned to class.

"Well, you can call me Toshiro then." Toshiro shrugged. "I'm gonna go a different way, I'll speak to you...some other time." As he was running off, Momo called to him.

"After school, Shiro-chan!"

"Okay- oi, it's Toshiro!"

* * *

><p><strong>Heehehehe I had to include some Shiro! ^^ R&amp;R?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** HitsuHina AU: Momo is new in Seireitei High and since her first day, she's been curious about the loner Toshiro Histugaya, who is as cold as ice to everyone...except her. Well, at least not as much. Will Momo melt his frozen heart?

i love Hitsuhina, don't you? ^^

* * *

><p>The school bell rang just as Toshiro made it into last class. A couple kids sniggered, a few shoved him as he walked to his seat at the back, yet he kept his gaze down as they whispered harsh words to the people around them.<p>

"Loser."

"Orphan!"

"Bastard kid."

"Murderer."

The last one felt like it him in the face. He noticed that the one who said it was Gin, Matsumoto's creepy boyfriend. Said teen simply smirked his creepy smirk.

"What did you say!" Toshiro yelled at him, silencing the rest of the class.

"I think we both know what I said, Murderer." he replied calmly.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Toshiro growled. In the corner of his right eye, he could see the shock on Momo's face. So much for having something in common.

"We all know that's not true, Murderer."

"I didn't fucking kill her!" Toshiro raged, leaping on him. Gin reacted too late and was sent crashing to the floor, Toshiro pinning him on his back while punching him in his face. He managed to get two blows in before Chad and Ichigo pulled him off, only for Renji to get up and kick Toshiro in the gut. Toshiro doubled up in pain and fell to the ground.

Momo gasped as Renji kicked him again, sending Toshiro sprawling. It was last period, and our sensei was late. Chad and Ichigo had backed off; they didn't like Toshiro, but they don't hit people for fun. Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Gin and Zaraki were surrounding Toshiro as he lay on the floor, all looking ready to give him a good 'lesson'. She couldn't bear it any longer.

"STOP IT!" she shreiked.

Everyone looked at her. Her hands were shaking at her sides, balled into fists. She stood there, very near tears. She bit her lip. From his view on the floor, Toshiro looked up at the girl he'd made aquaintances with not an hour ago.

"Momo," Rukia said, grabbing her arm, but she wrenched it away, turning on her and the others.

"How can you all just sit there and watch? Does this happen so often you guys don't care? Do you pretend not to notice as he gets beaten up?"

"Momo, its just Toshiro," Rukia said matter-of-factly, like that explained everything.

"Yeah, Bastard Kid here doesn't have any family to run to anyways." Renji snickered. That did it. Momo stomped right up to him and slapped him in the face.

"You don't know how cruel life can be when you have no family, without assholes like you making it worse!" she screamed. Hot tears streaked her cheeks.

"I doubt that." Matsumoto shrugged. "He probably gets lot of people pitying him and his foster parents treat him like a god, from what I've heard."

"What would _you_ know, you're just a stuck-up bitch!" Momo retorted, glaring. There were some _oohs_ and Matsumoto herself looked shocked. "_I_ on the other hand, know very well how painful it is to have no family!" Whispers ran around the room like waves on the shore. "I know what its like. _I know what its like." _she repeated. When no-one spoke, she moved to Toshiro. Matsumoto jumped back, as if she would hurt her. Toshiro had sat up on his elbows, and had listened to her in awe. Was that really the same girl as the shy newbie that morning?

He winced only slightly when she pulled him roughly to his feet. She quickly grabbed their bags and grabbed his arm, pulling it over her shoulders as she supported him to the door. Shunsei decided that was the perfect moment to return.

"Hello class- What in the name of tea happened to Hitsugaya?" he asked, appalled.

"Why don't you ask Gin-kun, Matsumoto-san, Renji-kun and everyone else, sensei. Though I doubt they'll give you the truth." Momo snapped.

"W-wait, what? Where are you going?"

"What does it look like? The school nurse."

"Momo, I'm fine-" Toshiro tried.

"Like hell you are!" Momo glared at him, leftover anger and adreneline making her look positively scary. "You need treatment."

Shunsei had already returned to the class, leaving them to slowly make their way down the hall to the stairs to the nurse's office. Toshiro leaned on Momo as he grunted with each step.

"Not so bad," he muttered, wiping sweat off his brow as they made to the floor below. Momo caught the _this time_ he didn't add.

"How often does _that_ happen?" Momo murmured, looking up at him with big, sorrowful eyes. Toshiro scowled.

"Often," he growled. "Surprise attacks seem their specialty." They got to the nurse's office and Momo sat him down on a chair while she explained to the nurse what'd happened. The nurse was extremely kind and said she give him a check-up and bandage him as good as new. She ushered Toshiro into a room with a bed, asking him to take off his hoodie so that she could check for bruises and any possible internal damage. Momo became paranoid after two seconds of sitting in the waiting room, so she peaked in through the ajar door.

Toshiro sat on the side of the bed, his hoodie off, plus the white vest he had on underneath. Momo sucked in her breath; _ohmygodheisfuckinghot._ He didn't quite have a sixpack, but he was defenately on his way there. She frowned a little at the mottled bruises on his rubcage, but it was soon replaced with a grin when the nurse teasingly asked him if he worked out a lot. He replied with a, Yes, I do work out a lot, but just your basic athletics and some kick boxing. _That explains the well-aimed punches earlier,_ Momo thought. The nurse laughed and replied with something along the lines of girls appreciating young men like him, but it only made him scoff. He was shaking his head at something else she had said when he noticed Momo peeping in through the door.

"Do you like what you see?" he smirked at her, making her gasp and blush. She hid behind the door a moment, and when she was sure she wasn't a tomato any more, she opened the door fully to lean on the door frame.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried. The nurse clacked over in her heels and patted her shoulder.

"Oh, he's fine dearie. Few bruises, but nothing broken. The stairs are going to be hell on earth for him for the rest of the week though. Are you the girlfriend?"

Momo shook her head, blushing. Toshiro chuckled, receiving a glare from her, and he realised that she thought he was laughing at the thought of them two together.

"Oh, I wasn't being mean," he apologized. "It's just that we haven't known each other for longer than a couple hours."

"Well," the nurse said, tossing Toshiro's vest and hoodie back at him, "they say the first few hours together are the deciding ones of a good or bad relationship; I'd say that you two have the start of a very, very good one." She gave him some pain killers and left the room as he put on his vest again, though after a glance at the warm sun outside, he left his hoodie off. After easing himself off the bed, the white-haired boy shuffled over to the raven-haired girl and used her shoulder for support.

"You seem pretty damn willing to help someone like me," he said casually after a while of walking in silence out of school. The nurse had let them go early. Momo shrugged.

"I wanted to help you."

"Any particular reason?"

"Not out of pity, before you think that." Momo unconsciously wrapped an am gently around his waist as the steps infront of school appeared before them. He squeezed her shoulders in silent gratitude that she wouldn't make fun of his inability to walk up and down stairs on his own. "More like...instinct."

"Instinct? Like predator instinct? Are you planning on hunting me?" he grinned.

The peach girl laughed. "No, baka. It's just this little voice inside me that helps me sort out wether or not someone's trustworthy, or if they need me, or if I need them."

"Which one made you help me? Trustworthyness, me needing you or you needing me?"

"...all three, I think." Momo smiled wistfully, confusing Toshiro a little. He let go of her shoulders.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." he said quickly, starting to hobble off in the direction of his foster parent's house.

"Mou, Shiro-chan, you said we would hang out after school! I can at least help you home."

"Don't call me that." he frowned.

"Why not? It's cute!" she smirked. He glared at her.

"It makes me sound cute! I'm not cute! Does it look like I'm a person who describes 'cute' well?" he growled. Momo felt like telling him that right there, with his fluffy white hair and the _very_ cute tuft falling in his face, his unusual teal eyes shining defiant, the curve of his slightly pouting lips and his couragious yet wounded posture and the fact that she could still faintly see his abs through his vest made her want to leap onto him and make out with him like there was no tomorrow.

"You have no idea," she sighed; when he looked at her funny she blushed and walked over to him. "Now, seeing as you promised to hang out after school, can I help you home?"

"Fine." he muttered, draping his arm across her shoulders again. Momo tried not to think about how she fitted under his arm. Toshiro tried not thinking about that too.

* * *

><p><strong>hehehehehe Shiro-chan is just <em>soo friggin' CUTE! <em>He just won't admit it, mou. ^^ R&R if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** HitsuHina AU: Momo is new in Seireitei High and since her first day, she's been curious about the loner Toshiro Histugaya, who is as cold as ice to everyone...except her. Well, at least not as much. Will Momo melt his frozen heart?

**Thank you for the kind reviews! xD**

**I don't deserve it! I really don't seeing as its taken me so long just to squeeze this out. ;-; I was planning on making this longer but now its just filler-like and shitty! D:**

**I WILL TRY HARDER!**

**its...i-its just sooooo hard with all these damn tests at school! . Seriously, we've done about 7 now, and we have another one tomorrow!**

**If anyone cares...update on my life:**

**-my ex isn't as evil as I'd thought he'd be and we actually get on better than we did while together (but no, there is no romance)**

**- I still have the cursed Harry Potter Lady as my 'Special Assisstent' teacher, and the private lessons -.-**

**- I have good friends in class o.O (its weird cause normally all I get is verbal abuse cause of how I look and that I'm foreign)**

**- I got my ass slapped last week by the class pervert who likes shoving his hands in his pants when he thinks no-ones looking. Great.**

**Enjoy the Chapter! :D **

* * *

><p>Toshiro was surprised and almost relieved to see Hinamori waiting patiently by the school steps early the next morning. He was usually one of the first to arrive at school to avoid hanging around anyway, though he was still confused as to why she was here when no-one else was...<p>

"Need help?" she whispered, smiling sadly. Toshiro scowled a little, nodding stiffly as he faced the stairs to hell. She didn't say anything else, just letting him wrap his arm around her shoulder again as he made his way up.

When they got to class, they were surprised to have Renji leap out at Toshiro, only to have him leap back again when he saw Momo at his side, helping him. Obviously he could still feel her slap where she'd hit him, and he backed off, joining Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu and Inoue. Others were there as well, and the whispering started up.

"You shouldn't hang around me." Toshiro growled under his breath at the peach girl standing next to him.

"Why not, Shiro-chan?" she whispered back, oblivious to the whispers.

"Because they will say bad things about you." Toshiro winced; obviously having better hearing of what they were saying about her. He also let her off for calling him that.

"I do not care what anyone says about me." Momo replied sharply, loud enough for everyone else to hear. She glared at them, daring them to say something to her face. When no-one said anything, she grabbed Toshiro's arm and led him to his desk. Once he sat down, she sat next to him too; like hell she'd sit next to Rukia again!

"What are you doing?" Toshiro hissed, fuming.

"What's it look like? I am finishing my History homework before first class starts!" Momo quickly pulled out her textbook, notepad and writing utensils from her bag. Toshiro face palmed.

"I meant, why are you sitting next to me?"

"Do you not want me to?" she asked, suddenly looking upset. He inwardly cursed her puppy dog eyes. He hissed out a long breath.

"Fine." he glared at the (now smiling) peach girl. "Just don't blame me if people start hating you."

"I could not care less." she replied with all honesty, which surprised him even more. _What the hell is with this girl and her niceness?_

The warning bell rang and Shunsui Kyoraku breezed in. "Morning." he greeted cheerily.

"Morning, sensei." The class chorused. There were still a few minutes until first class started and Momo was busy scribbling in her History book. Shunsui noticed where she was sitting.

"Miss Hinamori, did you swap seats?" he asked.

"Yes, sensei, I prefer sitting here." Momo replied calmly without looking at the teacher or Toshiro in the eye, though she blushed faintly while they looked at her.

"...whatever suits you best." Shunsui shrugged. The other students came in and Momo resisted the urge to see if Matsumoto or Gin would comment. To her surprise they were silent, though as Gin walked past, he dropped a tiny note on her book. Momo blinked, opening it slowly.

_Have a thing for murderers?_

_**Have a thing for slutty bitches?**_ Momo scribbled back on the note, contemplating whether or not to give it to him. Toshiro read over her shoulder. He recognised Gin's writing and instantly grabbed the note from Momo's hand and crumbled it up. He took deep breaths to calm himself.

_"Shiro-chan?" _ Momo whispered, eyes widened slightly.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He murmured angrily, stuffing the paper into his pocket. Momo glanced at his hands, which were in fists, and remained silent. The bell rang, and Shunsui told them to take out their Maths.

"Pages 18 and 19,please. Quick workers can do page 20 if they have time." he sipped his tea, leaning back against his chair, putting his feet up on the desk. Toshiro and Momo got started right away and Toshiro was surprised to see Momo finish before him, page 20 included.

"Maths freak," he mumbled under his breath, making Momo snort and cover up her mouth to stop herself from laughing. When she calmed down, she whispered, "Where did that come from?"

"You're finished before me. No-one's been able to before. Therefore, you must some sort of freaky Maths genius."

"Scared of a little competition?" She smirked.

"No." he retorted quietly and finished his work.

The Bell went about ten minutes later and they packed their things because they had Sport next after the break.

Momo was quietly packing her stuff away when she felt a presense behind her. She stiffened slightly and glanced over her shoulder, recognising Rukia.

"Yes?" Momo murmured off-handly.

"I-I um, I wanted t-to apologize to Toshiro-kun." This made the white haired boy glance at her from Momo's other side in surprise. He didn't move an inch, his expression blank.

"And you think I'm going to believe you? You've pranked me like this before." Toshiro growled coldly.

"I-I really am sorry Toshiro-kun. Honest this time, I swear. Momo made me realise how mean we've been to you. I can't apologize on behalf of everyone else, but I'm apologizing for the times where I called you names and made fun of you. "

Momo was glancing worriedly between the two, noting that Rukia actually looked geniunely sorry and Toshiro looked cold and emotionless. The silence was defening.

"Forgiven."

"W-w-what?"

"You're forgiven." Toshiro growled. He was still glaring. "But I still don't trust you."

Momo had to agree to that. As they walked down the hall Toshiro stopped quickly at the boy's toilets, so Rukia and Momo waited silently outside. Momo refused to talk first.

"...are you going to keep ignoring me?" Rukia asked faintly. Momo tilted her head at her with a small smile.

"Nah, I just don't know what to say."

"Do you not believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe. I'm simply going with my gut feeling."

"You know almost everyone's against you."

"So I've been told." Momo grinned. "But I can take all that shit."

Toshiro returned and together the three of them headed out into the school grounds. They sat under Toshiro's sakura tree and swapped snacks idly and watched the clouds drift past. Momo had the feeling they were being watched though...

"Kuchiki-san! Hinamori-san!" Orihime called, running over and waving. She was followed by Ichigo and Tatsuki, who were walking at a slower, more normal pace.

Rukia and I looked thoroughly surprised and Momo snuck a glance at Toshiro, who seemed to get more and more edgy with the thought of more people. Orihime slowed and staggered, plopping unelegantly next to Rukia on the grass.

"We thought about what Hinamori-san said yesterday and, well, we agree! We know we havent exactly been nice but now we'll look out for you, if ya want."

Toshiro just huffed and didn't look at them. "Do what you want."

"Ungrateful kid." Ichigo muttered, earning a smack on the head from Tatsuki.

"Don´t listen to the idiot." Tatsuki smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry its so small, I planned it to be bigger but life's sucking balls right now...'scuse my French..<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** HitsuHina AU: Momo is new in Seireitei High and since her first day, she's been curious about the loner Toshiro Histugaya, who is as cold as ice to everyone...except her. Well, at least not as much. Will Momo melt his frozen heart?

**IT'S BEEN ALMOST A FRIGGING YEAR. It was SEPTEMBER last year the last time I updated ;-;**

Thank you for the kind reviews! xD

I don't deserve it! (No really, I don't)

We hit over 30 reviews! so happy! :D

**Small update of my life: I no longer have a special assistant, I managed to complete another year of school without failing (I was SO close though :/ ), and all my friends that I made are changing schools. FML.**

**Every time I make friends something happens. -.- They're all going somewhere else and I'll be alone again :( oh well, after this year I'm moving back to England to go to college, woop! :D**

**Enough about my life, onwards HitsuHina Love!**

* * *

><p>"Well, today was interesting," Momo smiled cheerfully, her arm around my waist as we walked down the school steps.<p>

I grunted, keeping a good grip on her shoulders.

"I don't believe them, do you?" she continued.

"I don't care."

"Mou.." Momo trailed off thinking.

At the bottom of the steps, I let her go. I turned and started walking home. Heh. Home.

"Shiro-chan!"

"It's Toshiro."

Momo ran up, following me.

"Would you like to come to the park with me today?" she asked me. I glanced at her.

She was wearing a simple white strapless top, held up by her tiny bust. I wasn't a pervert, I was simply observant, though I couldn't supress the tiny blush as I gazed at her petite body. She was wearing a button-up purple vest that had sleeves to her elbows and stopped above her navel area; it was also open in the warmth, and simple black capri pants and purple flats.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Huh- Oh, no. Got stuff to do." I looked away.

"That's a lie." She folded her arms across her chest, pouting.

"So?" I glared at her.

* * *

><p>Momo glared at the boy in front of her.<p>

"Why won't you come to the park with me?" she questioned, taking a step forward. He took a step back.

"I told you, I'm busy."

"But that's a lie!"

"So?"

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked him quietly, trying not to look upset.

"Ah-n-no, it's not you!" he stuttered quickly, looking embarrassed. "It's just - it's..um" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I walk through the park to get home anyway, and there aren't many friendly kids there."

Momo nodded, remembering how he'd stopped her from walking home with him when they reached a certain corner.

"So?"

"So, I don't want them to get to you." Toshiro folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you think I can't handle myself, Shiro-chan?" Momo narrowed her eyes, looking offended. It was a huge bluff, but hopefully he wouldn't see it.

He snorted. "A midget like you? They'd have you pinned to the wall in three seconds."

She huffed, fidgeting. "Well, I've got you with me, so I should be fine, right?"

Toshiro's gaze softened a little and his ears turned a little red. He shook his head and sighed defeatedly. "You wanna go that badly, huh?"

Momo nodded eagerly, trying not to smile broadly.

"Fine." Toshiro closed his eyes and rubbed them. Then he stepped up close to her, their faces inches apart. He looked very serious. "But if I tell you to run for it, run, got it?"

Momo, noticing the lack of space between them, went bright red and nodded meekly. Toshiro smirked and started walking.

"Come along, Peachy!" he called, chuckling.

"Hey! Shiro-chan!" Momo wailed, running to catch up with his fast pace.

"It's Toshiro!"

"Well, it's Momo!"

"Momo means peach."

"Shiro means white."

Toshiro gave her a little shove, so that she stumbled a little. He laughed at her face, she knew that he still had a few bruises so she couldn't hit him back.

"Hey!" Momo whined, pouting adorably.

Toshiro chuckled.

There was an upcoming puddle on the pathway, and when the chance came around, Momo dipped the toe of her shoe in and sent a splash of water up the side of his jeans, giggling madly.

"Oi baka!" Toshiro growled. Momo laughed as he made a move to grab her and she ran ahead, hiding around the corner of a wall. She waited there for a few moments until she realised that he wasn't following.

She peaked around the corner swiftly, frowning when she noticed he wasn't there anymore. She leaned back again, only-

"Gah!" she squeaked as a hand covered her mouth; a smirking Toshiro standing over her and trapping her to the wall, his left hand on the wall beside her face.

As he stood there, face leaning slightly towards hers, her only thought was _he is going to kiss me._

And she didn't mind at all.

Avoiding his on-going stare and those teal eyes, she looked the rest of his body up and down. He wore a light grey, open crew-neck jumper with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; plain ripped jeans and white sneakers. He looked pretty damn fine though.

All of a sudden her leaned in even closer, causing her to squeak and blush under his hand, which had gone from muffling her scream to stroking her cheek.

"We're at the park," he told her, letting go and turning around. Momo felt her body relax a little as space grew between them so she followed a little ways behind.

The park was basically a big field with semi-regularly cut grass, a gravel path through the middle and some benches scattered here or there. It looked fairly empty but movements in the treeline caused her to swivel her head sharply, trying to figure out what she saw.

"Come on, Peachy, you wanted to come here," Toshiro called, hands in his jeans pockets a few feet ahead.

"Hai hai, Shiro-chan!" she laughed, running to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Despite walking slowly the two made it to the other side of the park in record time. It was probably dinner time and Toshiro was thinking of how Momo would get home later. They walked down the street for a bit until he stopped and cleared his throat.<p>

"Here's where I live." He told her, watching her expression changed as she viewed his home.

It certainly was breath-taking.

It was a large, two-storey white house with a blue roof and door, a wooden picket fence around a well-trimmed garden and a small garage on the side. If she looked close enough, Momo could see someone in the window.

"I love it," Momo breathed, admiring the flowers in the garden.

Toshiro shrugged and walked up the pathway, remembering to bring Momo as she stood frozen in awe. As he reached the door it was opened from inside and a tall skinny woman jumped out at him. Her hair was long and a light chestnut colour, pulled back with a loose clip at the base of her neck.

"Snowy-chan! You brought a friend home! A GIRLFRIEND? She's so cute, too!" she gushed.

Momo squeaked and jumped out of the way as the lady turned to hug her too.

"Annie, leave her alone." Toshiro groaned, pinning the light-framed woman's arms to her sides as he guided her back into the house. Annie complained the whole time and kept shooting questions at him that he didn't answer.

Momo followed, taking in the airy, open-floored house. It was mostly light-coloured and the kitchen connected with the dining/living-room as one half of the ground floor. The other half was a conservatory, a bathroom and the stairs.

Toshiro had managed to drag Annie into the kitchen in time to save the dinner from burning.

"Sweetie, would you like to invite your friend for dinner?" she asked ovver her shoulder, glancing at Momo and giggling.

"If she wants," shrugged the white-haired boy, though he signaled with his eyes that she didn't have to.

"Ano, could I call my caretaker and find out?" Momo asked quietly.

"Sure hunny!" Annie smiled warmly. "Phone's in the hall."

Momo nodded and went to call the foster home.

When she was finished, she let Annie know that she could stay. Toshiro joined her in the hallway.

"Dinner'll be a while yet so I guess I can show you my room." he muttered nonchalantly and jestered that she should follow him up the stairs. There were four doors; a storage room, another bathroom, Annie's room and his. His door was at the back of the house and as she stepped inside she gasped a little.

The room wasn't too big, yet it seemed spacious. The colour theme was dark blue and white: dark blue walls, dark wooden floorboards, white ceiling, curtains, bedsheets and mahogany wood wardrobes and desk. A TV and console set sat in the far left corner near some blue and white beanbags. The whole of the back wall was glass and a glass sliding door lead onto a blacony above their garden.

"I bet you agree with Matsumoto, I am spoiled." Toshiro muttered, running a hand through spikey white hair.

"I don't," Momo whispered in reply. "Just really, really lucky."

As she wondered around the room, taking in every detail, Toshiro watched her and wondered if meeting this unique, bright girl was the start of his lucky streak.


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you for the wonderful reviews ^^ **

**And also to ToshiMomo4EVA for some good ideas and the TONS of advice she gave me :) Super glad you inboxed me randomly! :D**

**Warning: this was only briefly checked over so any mistakes you see are because I was lazy! :P**

* * *

><p>Dinner was chicken teriyaki with plain rice and a slightly spicy, home-made sauce, which Momo instantly loved. At the orphanage she'd always eaten plain, store-bought foods, so the sauce really was a treat.<p>

She cleaned her plate in minutes, finishing quickly, before Toshiro and Annie had even finished half of theirs. Glancing up, she realised too late that she'd finished first and dropped her gaze to her clean plate, setting her chopsticks down. Toshiro simply watched her quietly, another reason why she kept her gaze down. Annie blinked in surprise, before smiling at the blushing girl.

"Would you like more?" she asked sweetly. Momo's eyes widened a fraction.

"I-if it's ok..." she murmured quietly.

"Of course! There's plenty to go around!" Annie giggled and filled the teen's plate again.

"Arigato.." Momo smiled and tucked in again.

* * *

><p>"So," Annie began as she started washing the dishes. Momo stood beside her, drying towel in hand. She'd insisted in helping wash up in thanks for the meal. Toshiro had gone upstairs for a shower, for which Annie had called him rude because he'd left his guest, but neither student minded; Momo wanted to get to know her better anyway. "I never did get an answer from Snowy-kun."<p>

"To what question?" Momo asked curiously as she dried a plate she was handed. Her cardigan was discarded and she'd put it in her bag in the hall way. A trickle of water ran down her arm to her elbow and she quickly dried it.

"Oh nothing particular," Annie shrugged. "Just whether or not you're his girlfriend."

Momo jumped with a startled squeak. "T-Toshiro-kun isn't my boyfriend!" she denied in a high-pitched voice. Annie laughed quietly.

"Oh dear, don't take it too seriously. I'm just happy Snowy finally made a friend."

"Has he not had many friends?" Momo asked curiously.

"Well, not that I know of, I've only been his foster mama for three years or so," Annie shrugged, scrubbing a bowl. "It was very difficult for him, moving from home to home. He didn't get to stay in one school, and his teachers would complain about the difficulty of contacting a guardian as it kept changing. He couldn't go on trips either, poor dear."

"But with you he can?" Momo glanced up at her cautiously.

Annie smiled thoughtfully as she held a glass up to the light. "I want to give him the best there is. You see, I was told early on in life that I could never have children. My ex-husband and I were devastated. When we found Snowy, I knew he was the one, the child I could give my love as a parent to. My ex-husband, however, didn't seem to agree." she sighed, smiling at Momo sadly. "We were high school lovers, it's very common that romances like those don't last. The divorce was mutual; we realised it simply wasn't the same."

"Ano, I'm sorry to hear that though." Momo murmured.

The rest of the dishes were cleaned in silence, the only sound being the sloshing of water and the _clink_ of the dishes brushing against each other on the drying rack. Draining the sink, Annie turned to Momo suddenly, beaming brightly with a mischievous aura.

"Shall we have a bit of fun?" she whispered excitedly. Momo smiled and nodded warily.

Annie giggled and grabbed the younger girl's hands, dragging her into the conservatory. All of the walls were made completely of glass and had mirrors handing everywhere, and was very sparse. The only objects in the room were a few potted plants (that seemed very well taken care of) and a large boombox. Annie let go of Momo's hands to skip (yes, skip) hurriedly to the boombox and proceded to turn it on to a popular radio station. Once O-Zone's Dragostea Din Tei started to play, she turned the volume up all the way and started dancing crazily.

"Momo-chan! Come dance with me a bit!" she yelled over the music, laughing. Momo shook her head, sighing happily.

_Shiro-chan really is lucky to have such a caring lady as his foster mom. She's young, bright and energetic, and cooks delicious food! I really wish someone would adopt me..._

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she nodded to the enthusiastic woman and started jumping around too.

* * *

><p>After his shower, Toshiro stepped out of the bathroom to find loud music echoing through the house. Again.<p>

He sighed; he hoped Annie wasn't bothering Momo, he knew the woman loved to dance and always invited everyone to join in.

"Momo-chan, shall I teach you some of my dance moves? I used to be a dance teacher." he heard Annie shout over the music as he lazily padded across the hall to his room in only a towel. He stiffened at this. Annie was a very good dancer, but the type of dancing she did put him off a little bit. What would Momo look like dancing like that?

"Look, wear this outfit!" he heard some girly shrieks and giggles, and he rolled his eyes. At least Momo was getting along with her. Annie must be going crazy on her, after all, Momo _was _the first friend he'd ever brought home, least of all a girl.

Shutting his door behind him and locking it (this habit came from Annie breezing through the house on a whim and randomly entering his room without knocking), he dropped his towel and stepped over it to his wardrobe, pulling out boxers and a plain black vest to put on, then a pair of plain grey sweatpants.

Leaving his hair to dry naturally, he went back downstairs as the song changed to 'Jai ho' by the Pussy cat Dolls, though he could've sworn that that song had been on for the last ten minutes or so.

"Ready to try it by yourself?" he heard Annie ask Momo, he presumed.

"Ano...I don't know if I can.." Momo murmured worriedly, making him frown. What were they doing?

"Just try it, you'll be fine. Your costume looks so nice on you, I'm glad it fits." He heard Annie giggle, then whisper, "If only Snowy could see this..."

Momo must've heard. "No! I can't let him see me like this, it's embarrassing!"

"You look fine, and he's probably still upstairs. Go on now, I'll put the music on."

Toshiro had reached the door to the conservatory then, and as Annie breezed past to get to the boombox she caught his eye, held a slender finger to her mouth in a sign to keep quiet and winked. He simply raised an eyebrow and kept his mouth shut. Giggling, Annie (secretly) set up a camera and filmed...whatever it was that was going to happen. Hell if he knew.

The music started and a flurry of purple silk rushed past him.

Toshiro nearly fell to the floor in shock. Momo was dancing...in Annie's bollywood costume!

Both parts were made of purple silk, the pants low on her hips and stopping at her ankle, with a thin net over the top of them and slits up the sides. A gold belt with chain and sparkling sequins glittered and swayed as she moved. Her top was cut off just below her bust; it had short puffy sleeves and the neckline was round and dotted with gold sequins and lining. Her hair was down and to his surprise it was well past her hips in length!

She was facing the wall to Toshiro's left, dancing with a determined look on her face. The music was fast-paced and he could see a couple drops of sweat dotting her brow as she moved to the beat.

He was thankful that he was hidden in shadows as she spun around in her routine, he didn't want to be caught watching just yet, though he didn't know why. He guessed it was because he hadn't seen someone dance in a while, though he unconciously knew it was because of Momo that he stayed.

He gulped a little as she swayed her hips, spinning and swaying from side to side before kicking off into the faster part of the song. She made a little dance action with her head 'resting' on her hands before spinning and kicking out a move with her leg, before spinning again and-

-landing right in front of him.

She shreiked.

"Toshiro!" she gasped, turning bright red and covering her stomach with her arms. She looked him over and they realised they both looked so, _exposed_, that he felt his own cheeks redden a little too.

"I, er, uh.." he struggled to find words.

"Snowy! You came to watch?" Annie interrupted his string of incoherent muttering, smiling devilishly. "How did you like it? Momo can dance quite well, don't you think?" she asked, sending him a secretive wink.

Glancing at Momo's red face as she turned away from him, he blushed again, but this time with a frown. Normally he'd never have a problem saying something, especially with all the verbal abuse he got at school all the time. He was cold and harsh and gives as hard as he gets. But along came Momo...and now he can't even talk! He felt pathetic.

"She was good." He managed to say, adding a shrug for effect. Annie's smiled widened as she jumped on him for a cuddle.

"Snowy is sooo cute when he's blushing!" she squealed, cuddling him tighter.

"Annie," he groaned, only slightly annoyed because he realised it'd drawn attention away from Momo who looked grateful.

"Ano, I'm going to get changed again, and I think I have to go." Momo spoke up, her clothes bundled in her arms.

"Ok dear, you can keep the outfit, it doesn't fit anymore anyway." Annie replied, making Momo's eyes almost pop.

"Really?" she gasped. Annie nodded and the young girl's entire face stretched with her wide smile. She ran off to change and Toshiro took the chance to go back to his room to grab a hoodie. It may be warm during the day but autumn was coming so the nights were cold.

Putting on a plain blue one he frowned as he visioned the vest Momo had worn today; it wouldn't be warm enough to block out all the cold so with a sigh he grabbed one of his large hoodies that he wore often (to cover his bruises) and took it with him, pocketing his mobile on the way. He didn't need his keys because Annie wasn't going anywhere.

Once he was downstairs he spotted Annie and Momo chatting by the front door. Momo had an extra bag with her, which he assumed held the outfit. They stopped talking when he approached.

"Well," Annie sighed, still smiling. "It's been great meeting you Momo, come by whenever you want, I mean it. If you ever need a place to escape to or even stay the night, just call this number and I'll pick you up where ever." she handed the peach girl a scrap of paper with their telephone number on it, before reaching out and hugging the girl. Once she'd squeezed the life out of her, she let go and sighed in relief. "I've wanted to do that the moment I met you," she told her, making Momo giggle.

"It was very nice to meet you Annie-san, thank you for everything today." Momo grinned and gripped her bags tighter. "I best be going now, see you on Monday Toshiro-kun." She smiled at him and walked out of the door, before realising the he'd followed her and shut the door behind him.

"You really thought I was going to make you walk home alone at this time of night?" he scowled with an eyebrow raised. A harsh wind whipped her hair across her face and she shivered visibly, cursing herself for bringing such a thin vest even though the weather had been warm earlier.

A soft material hit her in the face and she lifted it to see one of Toshiro's favourite hoodies. At least, she'd deemed it a favourite as she'd seen him wear it often. The material felt soft and warm under her fingers.

"Wear it then, you don't want to catch a cold." With that comment, Toshiro started to lead the way back to the park.

After a moment's hesitation, Momo dropped her bags, took her vest off and quickly pulled the hoodie on over her top, almost moaning in delight as she was instantly shielded from the wind and the night. She looked down at herself and realised the hoodie went down to mid-thigh on her, and the sleeves were long past her hands. It was plain black with white strings and suited him perfectly. Though she had to admit that it looked good on herself too. She hurriedly put her vest in her bag and ran to catch up with her 'escort'.

"Thank you." she panted once she'd caught up. Toshiro simply smirked at her and shrugged. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, it's just how surprisingly, er, nice my hoodie looks on you.." the last half of the sentence was muttered as he looked away, but Momo caught it anyway. She promptly blushed and looked away too.

"Thanks." She murmured.

The walk through the park was silent, and while earlier Momo had found it beautiful, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. It creeped her out slightly and she was glad she wasn't walking alone now.

As soon as they reached the street where the school was, Momo faceed Toshiro.

"I can walk the rest of the way now, you don't have to come with me."

"Not likely." Toshiro replied in an instant. "It's dark out and you're a girl. If you walk alone you'd practically be begging someone to kidnap you." He rolled his eyes.

"Kidnaps aren't very likely in this day and age, you know." Momo snapped, rolling her own eyes.

"Well actually, I was going to say, 'begging to get raped' but I figured it'd scare you. So now you know."

"Well, gee, thanks for that, now I feel really safe." Momo replied sarcastically, though she unconsciously moved closer to him as they carried on through the streets to the orphanage.

The two spent the rest of the walk bickering silently, ignoring the coldness of the night as they teased each other and laughed along the way. Eventually, they reached the the gates to the Orphanage and stopped behind the wall where they wouldn't be seen.

"Thanks again for taking me to your house, and for meeting Annie, and for walking me home." Momo smiled shyly, watching Toshiro closely for a reaction.

For once, Toshiro smiled too, though it was a small one and quite hesitant. "It's fine. Annie really enjoyed your company."

"Oh and you didn't?" Momo joked, giggling when he laughed.

"Nah, I guess I may have had fun. Now, go get some sleep Peachy, I'll see you on Monday." With that he turned away.

"Ano, Shiro-chan!" Momo called him back. He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want your hoodie back?" she asked him, feeling nervous as he looked her up and down.

"Nah, keep it and give it back sometime later."

"Then why don't we meet up this weekend?" she winced to herself, she sounded so desperate!

"To do that you might need this." Toshiro held up his phone, which had his number on the screen. Momo blushed a little and grabbed her cheap model mobile and punched the number in, then sending a text so that he got hers. She saved his contact under _Shiro._ When he showed her his phone again, she laughed; he'd saved her as _Peach._

"Are you up by 10?" she asked curiously.

He nodded. "Have anything planned or can I decide what we do when we hang out this time?"

"I guess I may allow you this chance." Momo teased. He smirked and leaned in close, until Momo hit her back on the wall. Once she was trapped, he moved in closer until their noses were almost touching. The look in his eyes was vacant, as if he wasn't quite sure if he realised he was doing this.

"It's a date then," he whispered, his breath warming her cheek's as she blushed. When she nodded, he narrowed his eyes uncertainly.

Before she could ask what was wrong, he quickly kissed her cheek before turning and briskly walking home.

Cupping her cheek gently, Momo followed his retreating figure with her eyes until he turned the corner, before rushing into the orphanage quietly and bouncing up the the room she shared with to other girls who were four and seven years old. She placed her bags in her corner, hid the bag with her costume under her cot-like bed, then stripped down to her underwear. She then pulled on some flannel shorts, and after a quick mental discussion, pulled the hoodie back on.

As she was finishing brushing her teeth at her beside basin, she felt small hands pull her hair out of its bun and hug her from behind.

"I missed you today nee-san." The girl, four-year-old Aika, mumbled sleepily into Toshiro's hoodie.

"I'm sorry Aika-chan, I was with a friend today." she replied, yawning. She pulled Aika to her side as she laid down on her bed to go to sleep, the girl beside her falling asleep instantly. She herself couldn't stop reliving the moment Toshiro kissed her cheek inside her head as she yawned again.

Checking her phone, she realised two things.

One: not including school hours, she'd spent nearly eight hours with Shiro today.

Two: she had a text from the guy himself.

* * *

><p><em>From: Shiro<em>

_You should stop daydreaming about me now and get some sleep. _

_Night Peachy ;)_

* * *

><p>Momo giggled quietly, being careful not to wake Aika and her other roommate Isa.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To: Shiro<em>

_Haha, so funny. Night Shiro! :)_

* * *

><p>With a happy sigh, Momo finally drifted off to sleep.<p>

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Just kidding. She actually started having a dream about Toshiro:3<strong>

**Wow guys, my longest Halo chapter yet! :D **

**There are two links I want you to click on, one is Momo's costume which can be found on my profile!**

**The second is the dance routine she does, which can be found on my profile or you just go on youtube and type in 'Jai Ho Pussy Cat Dolls dance' and click the first link.**

**ONLY WATCH UNTIL THE FIRST MINUTE! Up until then is the dance she does :) And by watch, I mean watch the pale girl in the blue-green top.**

**Bai bai for now!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyy.**

**.**

**It's been awhile, hasn't it?**

**.**

**.**

**...Yeah.**

**This may be the last update for a while. I'm really busy at school with projects and presentations - I'm getting bad grades and can't go into exams with Ds can I?**

**I'll try and update by January. Yeah, that far away. If you're still one of the few people who started following this from the first chapters, you know I take ages to update. Plus, I have Dragon Hearts to update, and I want to update Cute Things, my ChadXOC FF. THEN i have my original stories on Wattpad to update.**

**All that in the little free time I have, so yeah it might be awhile.**

**Toodle pip, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Momo practically cried in relief when the doorbell rang. She'd been up all night (thinking about the kiss) and by the time she fell asleep Aika and Isa had woken her up again barely five hours later. Then, after showering and having her breakfast she helped feed the younger orphans and give them baths, which resulted in her having to take <em>another<em> shower because she'd been splattered and splashed constantly.

By the time 10am had come around, she was already tired and wishing she could go back to sleep. Thankfully she didn't though!

Sadly, her hands were full - literally, as Aika had begged for a piggy-back ride - so she sent Isa to answer the door for her, whilst trailing the girl from behind.

As Isa shyly peaked around the door, Momo caught a glimpse of shocking white hair and grinned, though that soon changed to shock as her room mate ripped the door open wide and flung herself at Momo's visitor with a happy cry of _"Toshi-kuuuuuuuun!"_

Catching the young girl with surprising ease, Toshiro let out a chuckle and set the petite, tawny-haired girl down with a pat on her head.

"Hey Isa, they still haven't got rid of you yet?" Toshiro joked, grinning as she slapped his arm and pouted.

"So mean, Toshi-kun! Anyway, what are you doing back here? I thought you said you weren't never ever coming back?" Isa frowned, as did Momo. Did that mean this was the orphanage that Annie adopted him from?

"I came to pick up my classmate for our...date." he muttered the last part, already wincing as Isa (and Aika, Momo nearly forgot she was there) squealed.

"You're in the same class as Momo-nee?" Isa gasped, rounding on Momo who jumped back a little. "Nee-san why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know you knew him!" Momo exclaimed indignantly. Aika tugged on her hair, wailing to be let down, so Momo dropped her unceremoniously as revenge.

"Isa-chan, go take Aika-chan to the garden or something, I need to go get ready now that a certain little monster's let go of me." Momo narrowed her eyes playfully at the four-year-old who squealed and ran away. Isa sighed, hugged Toshiro quickly and said her goodbyes.

"Nice to see you again, Toshi-kun! Come visit again sometime! Have fun on your DATE Momo-nee!" Isa yelled evilly as she ran after the younger girl.

Momo cringed; she was certain the caretakers had heard and she was going to get in trouble later.

"I'll be five minutes." she finally told Toshiro, running up to her room to change out her sweatpants and tank top. He'd told her in his text to dress casual, no skirts. So she'd decided on a pair of bleached short shorts with a studded belt, a pale purple strap-less top and a bleached jeans-waistcoat. After that she applied a fruity-smelling bodyspray. She brushed her hair through and quickly braided it into a messy fish-tail braid, before applying a coat of mascara on her eyelashes and a bit of watermelon flavoured lip gloss. She stuck the lip gloss in her bag along with her phone, her purse and a small comb before heading downstairs again and putting on her flats. Grabbing Toshiro's hoodie that she left by the door, she quickly tied it around her waist.

"I'll be gone for a while, bye minna!" she called as she left shutting the door behind her as she walked up to Toshiro, who was waiting at the gate. He wore a plain white tank top that stretched tightly across his washboard abs and an open blue flannel shirt over it. His jeans were baggy and a shade darker than his shirt. His trainers were white and he had a dogtag necklace on.

Spotting her, he stopped leaning against the wall and gave her a smirk.

"Finalllyyyy, I'd thought you'd take hours." he teased playfully, making her mock pout and struggle not to laugh.

"Not every girl takes long, you know." Momo shoved his arm with a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you're not one of them, no offense but I really don't like being around the orphanage again." breathing out a sigh, Toshiro brushed a hand through his hair and started walking, leaving Momo slightly surprised. She followed when he waved a hand for her to catch up.

"So where are we going?" Momo asked curiously. Toshiro simply gave her an amused glance and continued walking. As they got to the end of the street, Momo realised they were heading for a motorbike.

"Toshi...ro...?" she called uncertainly. When he turned to face her with a devilish grin, she paled considerably. There was her answer to the 'no-skirts' rule. "No! I don't wanna get on that!" she cried in fear.

"Come on Peachy, they aren't that scary." Toshiro chuckled. Momo frowned, making her eyes pop and widen.

"But they aaaaare." she whimpered.

Toshiro sighed, before suddenly picking her up and placing her on the sleek black death machine. Her eyes screwed tight, clutching his shirt tightly between her fists. He made her let go so that he could grab a helmet to put on her. Then he put on his and got on in front of the slightly shaking girl.

"Hold on to my waist." he told her, though in the end he had to grab her hands and force them around him because she was still nervous. As he turned on the engine and set off he could feel her grip on him tighten as she pressed herself to his back. By the time they'd arrived at their destination, Momo was whooping and laughing with exhilaration.

"I change my mind! Motorbikes are awesome!" she pulled off her helmet and laughed loudly.

Toshiro smiled, parked and got off, before turning and helping her jump off. He covered her eyes quickly, making her whine.

"No whining, I don't want to spoil the surprise." He chuckled as she pulled faces, before giving in and letting herself be led. As they got closer, Momo's lips tilted upwards into a grin as she heard the loud, crazy music playing.

"A theme park? Seriously?" Momo squealed excitedly, buzzing with excitement in Toshiro's arms.

Releasing his hold on her head, Toshiro grabbed her right hand instead and pulled her towards the ticket booth. Momo skipped by his side, giggling giddily as she tried to look at everything at once.

Paying for the both of them, Toshiro put Momo's armband around her wrist as the man behind the glass told them that the rides were free because of the armband, but they still had to pay from games and food. Toshiro nodded and put his own on, before discreetly grabbing Momo's hand again and pulling her away from the crowd waiting behind them.

"Where would you like to go first?" he asked, pulling Momo his side just a moment before someone bumped into her. He gave them a cold glare over the top of her head which sent them backing away before giving the girl beside him a small smile, clearly amused with how excited she looked.

"Let's go on the Frisbee!" she cheered, surprising the snow-haired boy as she squeezed his hand with her own, leading him to the ride. It was the kind where everybody sat in a circle facing inwards whilst turning clockwards and the ride would swing back and forth - eventually going upside down.

Honestly, he had expected her to pick something light first, like the fun house or a dart game, so a rough ride like this amused him.

They sat together in one of the rows of seats, with Toshiro at the end and Momo next to him. As the instructor finished pulling the security bars over their seats and locking them in, Momo reached over for his hand, biting her lip nervously. Glancing over at the petite girl, Toshiro smirked and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

The ride started and soon Momo was screaming along with several other girls, while Toshiro managed to laugh loudly, something that surprised both of them.

After the ride, Momo had to hold onto Toshiro's arm with both hands while she fought dizziness, before righting herself and moving on to the next ride.

They went on several roller coasters, the log flume and ran through the house of mirrors. Next, Momo decided to play the dart game where you had to pop balloons.

Not one for hand-eye-coordination, Momo managed to pop one out of the needed five to win a stuffed toy. She received a star-shaped key ring instead. Toshiro had a turn and managed to pop all five and let her pick the prize; to which she gasped in delight and chose a doll with straight brown hair, wearing traditional Japanese kimono clothes. She smiled delightfully and tucked the doll neatly into her purse. In a burst of rashness, she quickly leaned up and kissed Toshiro's cheek before turning away and moving on to the next stall.

Toshiro waited a moment for his cheeks to cool down before following her.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 9pm by the time they'd gone on every ride at least once, played every game, and ate tons of junk food.<p>

At some point during the night, Momo had found a photo booth, where you could take a strip of five, passport-sized pictures. The first was of a Grumpy Toshiro (who hadn't wanted his picture taken) and Momo copying him. The second was a smirking Toshiro pulling Momo's cheeks as she stuck her tongue out at him. The third was Momo smiling over Toshiro's shoulder and showing a peace sign with her left hand -the other arm was around Toshiro's shoulder - while Toshiro was actually genuinely smiling at the camera. The fourth was of the pair sitting side by side, smiling and blushing at each other.

The fifth, however, was definitely both of their favourites.

Momo had wanted to kiss Toshiro's cheek for the fifth one. Toshiro wanted to kiss Momo's cheek. Not two seconds before the picture was taken, they both turned at the same time and bumped lips.

Closing their eyes, they kissed fully as the picture was taken.

They made sure to get two copies of all five photos, so that they could each take a strip home.

Now, both were holding hands as they walked back to the motorcycle, Momo grateful that she remembered to take Toshiro's hoodie with her, as it was bitingly cold outside now.

"It looks like you're not wearing any pants," Toshiro snorted, chuckling, as she pulled his hoodie on.

"Shut up, I bet you secretly like it when I wear it," Momo teased back. They both laughed and got on the motorcycle.

By the time they reached the orphanage, it was a few minutes to 10pm, giving them a couple of minutes before Momo broke curfew.

Standing behind the wall of the orphanage where they wouldn't be seen, the pair stood together silently, holding hands and simply watching each other.

She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her closer her to him suddenly, hugging her around her waist. "Shiro...?"

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear, hugging her tightly so that she couldn't see his face, which had gone red. "Thank you for going out with me today."

Hesitantly, Momo snaked her arms out from their place between their bodies and wrapped them around Toshiro's neck, one hand playing with the snowy tufts of hair at his neck.

"You're welcome," she murmured into his neck, involuntarily causing the boy in front of her to shiver as her breath hit his skin. "Thank you for taking me here today. I've never had so much fun before."

Pulling back a little, Toshiro gazed down at the petite girl in front of him.

She was everything he was not.

She was beautiful and bright; honest and loving. Her eyes were bright with emotions and her perfect lips sheltered a breath-taking smile. Despite being small and frail she was head-strong and defiant; she didn't care what people thought of her. She never let other people bring her down, no, she continued to shine brightly; the beacon of light in his dark world. He needed her, so badly it hurt to breathe. He feared that, if he let go, he would be alone in the darkness again.

"Momo..." catching her attention, he took a deep breath. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. You've stood by me when I was alone and know that without you I'd be a lot worse off. I'd really like it if you'd be with me forever. Please by my girlfriend, Momo Hinamori."

Momo gasped, her eyes watering. No-one had ever said such kind words to her! unable to speak, in fear her feelings would cause her to burst, she nodded as a tear overflowed.

"Yes." she whispered, smiling hesitantly. Toshiro brushed the tear away.

"Thank God, now it won't be awkward when I do this." the teen muttered, making Momo confused. Before she could ask, Toshiro had cupped her cheeks in both hands and kissed her fully on the lips.

Deepening the kiss, Momo's arms tightening around his neck, causing him to squeeze her tiny waist a little more. Only one thought crossed their mind.

_Best. Day. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Love me! Review if you liked! :D<strong>

**PS: there's a poll up on my profile, check it out please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**thank you for the kind reviews! :D**

**They make me reaaaaaallly happy! :D**

***hearts* *hearts* *hearts***

**a lot of you voted for the next instalment of Halo so here it is! (^w^)**

**Also, it's April... close enough xD My birthday was on the 18th and I was in Berlin with my class for that week! (15th-19th) :D**

**Also, I may cut the story shorter than planned, hopefully wrapping it up between 10-12 chapters instead the longer plot I originally had. So only two or three chapters left after this one. The end is Nigh!**

* * *

><p>They received a lot of looks the following Monday.<p>

Hand in hand, they'd walked to their first class together, Math. Together they ignored the whispers, the remarks. Momo kept her head high, a beautiful smile glued to her face as she snatched glances at her boyfriend, who, although looking as unimpressed as ever, had a sparkle to his eye that wasn't there before. He also had a tight grip on her hand, as if afraid she might leave him after all.

"Are you really-"

"Yes, Toshiro." she silenced him quickly. She squeezed his hand. "I'm sure. As long as I'm with you I don't care what anybody else thinks."

Toshiro remained silent.

_If only she knew..._

* * *

><p>During the lunch break, Momo had been dragged away by Rukia and Orihime, apparently to be 'questioned'.<p>

Well, as long as it wasn't him...

"It's like Deja Vu." a malicious voice said from beside him on his bench.

"It wasn't my fault." Toshiro growled instantly, ignoring the quiet boy sitting next to him.

"But you could have stopped it," the other quipped back just as fast.

Both were silent for a while. The snow-haired boy concentrated on observing the wonderful girl that accepted him.

She was wearing red skinny jeans and a simple white tank top, a black jeans waistcoat on top of it. Her hair was pulled back in a simple high ponytail, though it still cascaded down to her elbows in length. She sat sandwiched between the busty redhead and the feisty short girl, bickering back and forth with an ever-present giggle. The girls were having a great time asking her all sorts of questions, he could tell. Momo's face was bright red, after all. She looked so cute at that moment.

Toshiro sighed.

The boy next to him stirred, getting up. Right before he was out of hearing range, Toshiro heard him whisper.

"It should have been you."

Toshiro closed his eyes and replied to him, "I know, Gin. I know."

* * *

><p>"Are you and Hitsugaya-kun going out?" Orihime squealed in her ear the moment they'd managed to catch her and drag the poor peach girl away from her boyfriend.<p>

"Wooah, let me eat my lunch first!" Momo laughed, pulling out a bento of her lunch bag. "And I have to give Shiro-chan his-"

"You have a nickname for him!" Orihime squealed again whilst Rukia laughed.

"Shiro-chan! What kind of nickname is that?"

"I-it's a nice one! Mou!" Momo giggled too.

"So you two are really going out?" Rukia asked curiously.

Momo nodded.

Both girls 'aww'-ed at her, making her blush.

"I think you two look cute together," Orihime whispered honestly, blushing herself.

"Yeah, you're both short and have the same tastes." Rukia added.

"Says you, Shorty!" Orihime quirked, sticking her tongue out at the smaller girl.

"I'm not short I'm petite!" she yelled, making Momo laugh.

* * *

><p>After school, Momo had to stay behind to clean the classroom and write up the class' register. It was a tedious job so she told Toshiro to go on without her today, and that she'll text him later.<p>

She had just written the last name on the list and was collecting the papers together when she heard footsteps in the hall.

Her heart thumped. There shouldn't be anybody else here, right?

She grabbed her bag and hooked it over her shoulder and grabbed the papers to take to the teacher's office.

She opened the class door slowly and peeked out. No-one. Sighing, she stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. She delivered the papers and had just exited the building when a voice called out to her.

"Hinamori-san."

A cold feeling washed over her as she tensed. She turned slowly to see two of her least favourite people at school.

Matsumoto smiled. "How are you, Hinamori-san?"

"I'm fine," she replied tersely, "and youself?"

"Aw, so polite," Matsumoto cooed, smirking. "I'm doing good, though I wouldn't say the same for Gin; isn't that right hunny?"

Gin's face held a trace of sadness as he nodded. "I'm worried for you, we both are."

"What do you mean?" Momo frowned.

"Do you recognise the name Ichimaru Yuki?" asked Gin.

Momo shook her head, though she had to ask. "Aren't you called Ichimaru?"

Gin nodded, saying nothing. He turned to Matsumoto.

"We shouldn't say anything. As much as I want revenge, Hinamori doesn't need to hear it from us."

"Revenge?" Momo echoed, scared.

"On Toshiro," Gin clarified. "Aren't you curious to know why everyone hates him?"

She knew she was, she was so desperate to know, but still she shook her head. "It doesn't matter to me."

"It should," Matsumoto growled, latching her hand onto Gin's. "Unless you want the same thing to happen to you."

"What would that be?" a whimper escaped Momo's lips as Matsumoto brushed past her, Gin following.

"Death."

Momo conveniently forgot to text her boyfriend that night.

* * *

><p>The week flowed by after Momo's encounter with the intimidating pair. Thrice this week she skipped Math, where she sat with Toshiro. He was feeling a lot better and didn't need to be helped around either so she'd taken to hanging around Rukia and Orihime more often. If they'd noticed the subtle change, they hadn't mentioned it.<p>

Toshiro noticed, though. How couldn't he, after all?

It was stormy that Friday. It was the only day where they didn't have Maths in the morning. Dark clouds pulled up around lunchtime and spilled a heavy downpour, giving the students of Seireitei High an indoor lunch. Toshiro tried looking for his girlfriend during that time, though no-one had seen her.

It was drawn to his attention that although Matsumoto had spat at him like normal, Gin had kept his head down low during the week, often being sent to the nurse's office in their shared class of PE. It wasn't until he caught the date on his phone that it struck him like lightning.

The anniversary of That Day was coming. It was on Sunday, in fact.

_Well, shit. Do I carry on my stupid tradition or stay for Momo?_ he mused negatively. _She's been avoiding me lately. Maybe she knows?_ His eyes widened. _Gin and Matsumoto. What if they told her? Fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK no._

Breathing raggedly, he tried to calm down, to stop his black dogs from catching up. But everyone knows that dogs runs faster than humans.

And he's been running for so long, he was so, _so tired._

He took out his phone and tried calling her, but the line was busy.

He decided to send a text.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you have questions you want answered. -T x<strong>

* * *

><p>He received a reply just as the bell rang for the final class of the day, PE. He briefly wondered if Gin would take part as he walked to the changing rooms with his kit slung over his shoulder. His mood had dropped to minus temperatures. He wore a mask of blankness. His aura chilled the very souls of the students he passed. Depressed Toshiro was returning. He idly read the message:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It doesn't matter. I know they aren't ones you're willing to answer. -M x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Try me. -T x<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Yuki? -M x<strong>

* * *

><p>Toshiro clicked the message away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What's her relationship to Gin? -M<strong>

* * *

><p>Zipped the phone away in his bag. Took his sports clothes out and got changed. Just before he left the room it beeped again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How did she die? -M<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>... I feel like I should leave it there for cliffhanger reasons:3<em>

**_Shout out in the next chapter to anyone who caught the dog reference :D if no-one gets it I'll tell you in the AN of the next chapter~_**

_Soooo guys I'd just like to say I'm SUPER SORRY it's been so long - procrastination, writer's block and a bunch of school stuff AND two holidays in a month (two weeks in Easter to visit family and as previously mentioned class trip just last week)._

_I really wanted to make it longer but all of a sudden BAM cliffhanger and I really like it so it's staying. sorry guys ^^ _

_My poll about what I'll be writing after this is still up, but I think I'll take the "write more Halo" option down now..._

_ALSO DON'T FORGET YOU CAN CHOOSE TWO!_

_I have exams coming up in May (3rd, 6th and 8th) so I definitely won't be updating in the next two weeks or so at least._

_I'm really going to try and squeeze out the end of this story, cause sorry guys but my heart's not in it anymore. The 'dramatic end' I had planned fizzed out and now I have a simple yet hopefully unpredictable and still slightly dramatic ending for you guys to enjoy. Even if you don't see it coming though, I think maybe once you read it you may find it cliché. Oh well, I'm not going to change it now..._

_One last thing: I'll be on Iscribble tomorrow taking some drawing requests, and I might record it and turn it into speedpaints... if you're interested in your OC being drawn my username on iscribble it Kitto-Xx but I go by Kaaay or Kaaaay (my internet disconnects a lot and sometimes doesnt let me log back in with 'Kaaay' so I sign in with 4 a's sometimes)_

_I'll be on at maybe noon GMT+1 time (if I'm not comepletely lazy)_

_Love you guys, ciao~_


End file.
